


So Easily, The Sober Me...

by Mari999



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Angst, Like a shit load, Little bit of Connor and Dylan, Lots of drinking, M/M, Mitch is a drunk little shit, Partying, alcohol is every where, bed sharing, boys being dumb, brief original characters - Freeform, like you blink and miss it, little bit of Willy, reference to past drug uses, shockingly some Jack Eichel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: Mitch has had a long day, and he just wants to party. Auston gives in.





	So Easily, The Sober Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, long time no college AU. I swear I am writing the next chapter of Unexpected but school has been hell. I also have another college AU in the works after this because I am trash. 
> 
> So I got Grammarly so lets see if this helps with things I didn't pick up on. But never the less you should know what you're getting, shitty writing.
> 
> The title is from Jordan Belford by Wes Walker and Dyl. "So easily the sober me just smokes and then forgets them." I had to listen to a lot of frat rap for this and I hate myself for it. So many songs I have partied to. 
> 
> Also, kids never drink as much as these fucks because well it is going to hurt.

Mitch slams the door of the apartment. He stomps throughout the house. Auston knows what is coming, “Auston.” Mitch yells as he enters the living room. Mitch tosses his backpack in the armchair.

“What happened?” Auston asks his friend.

Mitch looks at him puzzled. “How?” Mitch questions Auston. Auston just smirks at him before Mitch plops himself on the couch next to him. 

“I know whiny Mitchell.” Auston laughs a little. Mitch lays his head in Auston lap. 

“I need to get trashed,” Mitch states getting Auston smile to drop. Auston wasn’t looking into going out tonight. He wanted to chill with Mitch for the night before Jack’s birthday tomorrow.

“Why.” Auston groans.

“I one hundred percent just fail my math test. I almost died twice on my way back. I did my writing assignment late. I also dropped my lunch.” Mitch whines. Auston just places his hand on his hair stroking the hair out of his face. 

“I will order pizza.” Auston tries to compromise with him. Mitch just stares at him like he is crazy. 

“Auston let's go out,” Mitch tells him.

“I don’t have an addy for tonight, and I am tired.” Auston tries to convince Mitch.

“Auston please,” Mitch whines poking at his side getting a smile to form on Auston's face.

“Mitch.” Auston groans.

“Auston please.” Mitch whines once more pouting along with it.

“Fine, I will text Willy.” Auston gives in, and he is okay with it only because of the smile that forms on Mitch's face. It is one of the grins that Mitch gets when he is indeed his happiest, Auston lives for them. Auston pulls out his phone to text Willy. 

“Auston,” Mitch says softly getting Auston attention. “Thanks.” Mitch smiles. Auston just nudges his face with the palm of his hand. He gets Mitch to laugh which is a plus.

“How about we pre-game hereafter pizza,” Auston tells Mitch before gets off him. Auston misses the warmth of Mitch, but he will always have to miss it.

“Great,” Mitch says before disappearing into his room. 

Mitch returns about twenty minutes later showered. The pizza had just arrived, so they start eating. Mitch and Auston both drink a beer as they eat pizza. They watch a Leafs game as they discuss their day. It mostly consists of Mitch whining about his day, but it was nothing new to Auston. Mitch brings out the bottle of tequila that hidden in the back of their fridge from the last time Willy, Connor, and Dylan was at the apartment. Mitch brings over two shot glasses for them. 

Auston takes the shot back. He chokes a little on the cheap tequila, but at this point, it isn’t even about the quality of it. Everything is about getting him a buzz. Auston tells Mitch about the house party at some girl’s place that Willy knows. Willy promises that they would get in and would get something to drink, but he also said maybe to get buzzed just in case.

Mitch takes his shot like a champ before pouring another one. Auston takes him then grabs the Coke he had. He chases it, but it still burns. Auston will never get used to the taste of tequila. Mitch takes him then pours another. Auston can’t do it, so he gives Mitch his. Auston just finds another beer in the fridge and drinks that.

The time is closing in on 9:10 pm and it is going to take fifteen minutes to walk to the party, so the boys decide it is time to head out. Mitch is bumping shoulders with Auston as they walk. Auston knows that he can feel the buzz coming on, but Mitch is obviously buzzed. His eyes are showing it. The street is filled with girl on their way to Greek row. It is a shame that Auston and Mitch can’t get into frat because that would definitely be the move. 

They show up to the house. Willy meets them at the door because Auston panics at little thinking that they wouldn’t be able to. Willy takes them into the buzzing living room. It is crowded with bodies which makes it hot and sticky, but Auston doesn’t mind too much. Willy leads Mitch away, Auston tries to follow, but his body is too big to get through the opening that they fit through space. So, he just ops to stay where he is.

Wandering around the house, he really can’t find anything Auston heads back towards the living room. He sees a girl he knows from his child psych class, he says hello but nothing more than that. Auston manages to get pushed into the wall as he tries to do another lap through the house, so he just stays there.

Auston is standing up against the wall of the house. He honestly doesn’t know how Willy knows the girl that is throwing the party, but it is one of the best he has been to in a while. He is just watching Mitch dance around with a group full of girls. They're all having fun with him. A few are trying to dance on him, but he keeps pushing them away not wanting to dance with them. He is laughing when he goes in front of one of the girls in the group. He bends over more than what is necessary and dances on her. She is laughing her head off; she is acting like half of the guys in the house. She throws her hands in the air moving into Mitch.

Auston can’t help but smile at the sight. Not just because Mitch and the girl are laughing but because Auston knows why he did it. All the girls in the group are getting danced with, and when they try to hand the guys off to her, they all walk away. Auston thinks that it's fucked up because she is curvier than most of the girls at the party, but she looks hella good. Auston believes he would be attracted to her well if he was straight but he is attracted to the guy dancing with her.

A few girls eye Auston in hopes to get him to dance with them, but he just brushes them off. Some brave girls even grind themselves into him as he stands against the wall. They are all hoping that they are going to be the lucky one to take him home for the night, but little do they know. He just guides the girls away smiling as he does so. One girl is so persistent on getting him that she keeps coming back. Auston ends up telling her that he just isn’t into girls. Her face is horrified and slightly hurt. She mutters something under her breath before walking away. 

The last girl was lead away when Mitch took notice him standing against the wall. He leaves the group of girls he was with and heads towards Mitch. Swaying as he walks, Auston knows drunk Mitch way to well, so nothing is going to shock him. Somehow Auston neglected to see the forty in his hand; he doesn’t want to know how he got it. “Dance,” Mitch shouts over the music. It is some shitty remix of Rockstar that Auston would hate in any other context. 

“I am okay.” Auston leans into his ear. Mitch pouts at him.

“Please,” Mitch says in his ear. It is a little much for Auston since Mitch manages to wiggle a leg in between Auston’s. He stays like that lean into Auston.

“Can’t I watch you.” Auston jokes with him.

“It will be fun,” Mitch tells him.

“Okay.” Auston gives in because he does want to dance with Mitch a little. 

Mitch tries to hand over his forty to Auston. He gives Mitch a puzzled look, but he takes it anyways. Already feeling a little buzzed, but he is more than willing to drink a bit more. Auston takes a swig of the malt liquor before following Mitch to the group of girls he was dancing with. All the girls are happy to see Auston. Auston just does the typical guy things to sway his body a little but mostly uses his hands. The girls laugh at him because it is very much of a douche thing to do, but it is the only thing Auston knows.

Auston kills the drink quickly even if was three-fourths of the way full when Mitch handed it to him. Auston was given the rest of some girl’s water bottle. He thinks it was vodka, but it was fruity. Auston isn’t mad at it because it tastes good. The water bottle was half full, so he takes it right away. He chugs that back. After a few songs, he is slowly starting to feel a little loose.

In the black light, Auston can see Mitch lean into one of the girls to says something before pointing at Auston. She nods to him before leaving the group and into the crowd of people. It feels like only a few seconds later that she returns with a beer and Four Loko in hand. She hands the Four Loko over to Mitch and then Mitch hands it over to Auston. Auston is seriously wondering how she got this, but he is complaining.

He opens the drink to taste the green apple flavor that seems like he is drinking his candy. Auston knew he was fucked after this, but he likes it. Right as he cracks open the drink as Gas Pedal plays, and the house goes crazy. Mitch is so drunk that he bends over to shake his ass. Auston takes a big swig of the drink right as Mitch pushes himself up against Auston. The girls are going crazy as Auston puts his hands in the air looking down at Mitch laughing front of him. The gesture only lasts a few lines of the song before he moves to another girl in the group doing the same.

As Auston gets halfway through his drink, he is slowly learning that he is fucked for the night. Every so often him and a girl in the group trade drinks. She is only taking small tastes of the green apple flavored alcohol while Auston is taking pulls of the vodka bottle that she somehow has. Auston thinks that this group might either be the roommates of the girl throwing the party or friends because they are making a few comments about her. Auston knows that he is going to hate his life in the morning but will one hundred percent kill his liver doing it again the next day for Jack’s birthday.

It is when Auston hears the begin of the song that he knows that everyone is going to lose it. Gucci Gang blares through the house, Auston wishes it was something like Plain Jane because that isn’t as bad as that song. Auston was maybe a little too drunk not to dance though. Auston can’t believe he let Mitch get him drunk. He was already feeling buzzed leaving the apartment but now is fucked. 

Another song that Auston would hate sober but drunk he loves. Red Nose begins to play through the house, and he is dancing to it. He is moving his hands, swaying his hips to the music. Mitch comes up in front of him, this time it isn’t like the last. Mitch is dancing on him, grinding moving his hips into Auston. Mitch is doing what all the girls were doing once before. He is losing his mind, but he is letting it happen. He kills the rest of his drink throwing the empty can to the ground before placing his hands-on Mitch’s hip. 

The song changes to an even better song for Mitch to grind himself into Auston. The house goes crazy just like many some songs beforehand. Get Low plays, and everyone is screaming the lyrics through the house. Mitch is throwing it back into Auston. Auston is too drunk even to fully register what is going on. Mitch is getting really into it; every time the song gets low Mitch presses himself further into Auston. 

The music gets cut off abruptly. The whole house is in an uproar, but people are yelling loud enough for everyone to get quiet. There is still a few murmurs through the house, but for the most part, it is quiet. “The cops are shutting us down. You got to go.” A voice yells.

 

“Aus.” Mitch leans into Auston.

“Mitch, we got to go,” Auston tells him pulling on his arm. 

“Aus,” Mitch whines as he looks incredibly scared. 

“Buddy come on,” Auston says wrapping an arm around Mitch's shoulder. 

“Hold me,” Mitch says just loud enough for Auston to hear over the people leaving the party.

“I got you,” Auston tells him leading him out of the party. The lights are flashing brightly as the cops stand outside of the house with a few flashlights. They shine the light at Auston and Mitch before nodding then moving to the next people.

\---

Auston genuinely doesn’t know how they got home. He doesn’t remember taking the fifteen-minute walk back from the house party. He doesn’t know if they even walked or if they took an Uber. All he knows is that they are sitting on the couch eating leftover pizza. Mitch curled into Auston side. Auston has his arm wrapped around Mitch holding him as close as he can. Drunk/sober Auston will never tell Mitch no about cuddling because Mitch would bitch and Auston well isn’t complaining about it. 

“Aus,” Mitch whispers.

“Yeah, bud,” Auston says. His head is spinning a little from the liquor, but he still manages to look at Mitch in the eye.

“Can I sleep with you.” Mitch is a little hesitant on his wording. 

“Mitch.” Auston slightly groans. He has had a lot of feeling for the night, and all he wants to do is jerk off even as drunk as he is.

“Please Aus. I will be good.” Mitch whines looking up at Auston with the large puppy dog eyes.

“Okay, Mitchy.” Auston gives in; he has to give in.

“Thank you, Aus.,” Mitch thanks before patting his chest. 

“Anything for you,” Auston tells him before getting off the couch. Mitch follows behind him before disappearing into his room.

Auston goes to his own. He changes out of his jeans and t-shirt and into some shorts he found on the floor. He stumbles through the house still having the effects of the alcohol in him. He manages to stay upright for the most part as he brushed his teeth. He goes to the kitchen to grab two Gatorades and ibuprofen for the morning. This wouldn’t be the first time Auston would have done this for them.

Getting back into his room Auston sees Mitch under the covers of his bed with an incredibly smug face. He is beaming up at Auston as he snuggles deep into the plain white comforter Auston has. Mitch giggles a little as Auston gives him a puzzled look. Mitch pops out of bed when his phone falls on the floor. He is only wearing his boxers, and that kills Auston a little inside. Mitch grabs his phone before crawling back into bed.

Auston still just stands at the foot of his bed looking at Mitch. “Auston stop thinking.” Mitch laughs a little. 

“I hate you.” Auston groans before placing the items in hand on the nightstand. Auston gets under the cover. He can feel the heat of Mitch.

Auston gets comfortable on his side of the bed before Mitch tries to move next to him. Auston nudges him slightly to his side. Somewhat because drunk brain but mostly because of the lasting big of sober Auston doesn’t want to be puked on if Mitch gets sick. “Matty I want to cuddle.” Mitch practically cries.

“I never said anything about cuddling.” Auston jokes with him, but by the looks of Mitch's face, he is hurt.

“Please.” Mitch whines.

“I am just kidding,” Auston says. Auston figures if Mitch throws up he will throw up in a different direction or at least he hopes.

“So, cuddle with me,” Mitch says moving closer to Auston. He lays his head on Auston bare chest, Auston wraps an arm around him. Mitch breathes Auston in, and Auston feels like he could die like this. It wouldn’t be the first time Mitch has done this but every time he does it, it feels like he is going to die. All Auston wants to do is lean down and kiss him but he can’t. He can’t; Mitch doesn’t like him like that. He doesn’t want what Auston wants.

Auston quickly falls asleep as Mitch rubs a hand crossed his chest. I was mostly just his thumb, but it was never the less soothing for Auston.

\---

The bright light flashed through the blinds. Auston opens his eyes feeling the instant headache. He looks at the clock reading 11:53 am. He can’t believe they slept this long. Mitch is snoring softly above him. Auston manages to remove Mitch without waking him. He gets up drinking a bit of the Gatorade and taking the ibuprofen down in a quick gulp. Auston uses the bathroom coming back to Mitch sitting up in his bed.

“Hey, buddy how are you feeling,” Auston says handing over the medicine and the drink.

“Like crap.” Mitch cursed before drinking everything down. Auston climbs back in the bed settling next to Mitch. Mitch lays his head on Auston's shoulder getting his heart to race.

“I know you should have had that much to drink.” Auston jokes getting Mitch to shove him a little. 

“Fuck off,” Mitch swears. The pair sits in silence for a few moments as Mitch goes through his phone. He looks at his Snap story shaking his head at the sight of everything. He winces at the story of one of the girls; it is when he is dancing with Auston or well on him. Auston's heart drops a little, but he knew that Mitch would never feel the same way about him. 

Mitch throws his phone on the bed before looking over at Auston like he wants Auston to say something. “Well, I guess you won’t want to party tonight.” Auston starts before continuing after a look of confusion from Mitch. “I have an addy,” Auston tells him in the hope that it sparks his memory, but then again, he has god knows how much to drink last night. 

“What really?” Mitch questions with a smile on his face. Auston can practically see the wheels turn in Mitch's head.

“Jack’s birthday,” Auston says to him getting Mitch’s eyes widen. Mitch knows how Jack parties.

“I mean I can party,” Mitch adds with the slightest of a smirk on his face.

“I thought so.” Auston laughs. 

“Do we need to pre-game?” Mitch asks him. Auston laughs a little.

“Mitch it is Jack. We will be trashed within the first hour.” Auston tells him truthfully. Jack goes hard when it comes to his parties. The plus to having rich friends. 

Auston feels like he should have only known the next thing Mitch is going to ask. “Molly?” Mitch asks raising an eyebrow. Auston facepalms.

“What the fuck Mitch, no,” Auston yells at him hurting his head in the process. Auston will never let that ever happen again. He loves Jack and his parties but sometimes leaving Mitch alone at one can end badly. Freshmen year after sneaking them into his frat right before he got kicked out. Jack managed to show and give Mitch molly. Mitch was gacked for the night, but he claims it was one of the best highs he has ever been on. Auston won’t risk it again.

“I was trying my luck,” Mitch tells him with a smirk on his face. Auston nudges his face a little.

“I can tell.” Auston laughs.

“Get up,” Mitch says pushing himself off Auston before running off to the bathroom. 

Auston doesn’t see Mitch for a majority of the day. Mitch is mostly nursing his hangover in his room as he tries to write his paper on the Oxford comma. Auston doesn’t understand how a professor could be so cruel assigning that, but Mitch does it anyways. Auston is wasting his day away grinding out the next two weeks of chemistry homework. It takes him almost four hours to finish his work. Instead, he would rather be doing stuff for psychology, but he had already completed that paper and the reading. 

Mitch knocks on his door about six, so they can eat dinner. Mitch had made some chicken and rice for them. He is a blessing to Auston. They chat about their homework and when they should leave for the party, but it was mostly quiet as they watch a Kings v Oilers game that neither of them truly cared about. Auston just thinks about how Mitch danced with him, but he isn’t going to bring it up. He will never bring it up because it killed Auston to think about. Auston leaves after cleaning up the kitchen to get ready.

The pair leaves for the party after drinking three beers a piece and taking a shot of tequila since it was the only hard liquor in the house. They walk towards the house that Jack and a few buds share. It was an old frat house that had their chapter closed after a few too many misconduct reports. The house is rented out to seven guys that live like frat guys. Both of them have been to many parties at the home that have always ended on a good night. 

Mitch and Auston enter the house. The living room of the house is clear of people since they are all in the basement. Auston sees one of Jack’s roommate, Sam he thinks, Auston has only talked to him once or twice both while drunk. He smiles at them before disappearing. Auston hides their jackets behind a couch with others mostly belonging to girls. It was a chilly October night, so he had to wear a coat. 

Auston turns around to see Jack. He comes over to the both of them. “Auston.” He shouts drunk as he stumbles towards them.

“Happy birthday bud.” Auston laughs as he wraps him in for a side hug.

“Happy birthday man.” Mitch laughs as well. Jack ruffles his hair.

“So just for you guys, I have a stash of drinks in my room,” Jack says leading them to his room.

“Thanks, buddy.” Auston smiles at him as they get into his room. Jack opens the ice chest next to his bed. It is filled with beers, Four Loko, and two full bottles of Burnett’s. Auston has never been so happy before.

“Come back and get more if you need some,” Jack tells him pocking Mitch then Auston in the chest. “What is mine is yours.” He says. “Just don’t share.” He says grabbing hold of the collar of Mitch’s shirt. Mitch looks a little scared before pulling him in to whisper in his ear. Auston can’t tell what he is saying, but Mitch just shakes his head no before Jack speaks again. “Your loss.” Jack leaves them in the room before Auston can even say thank you.

“What did he tell you?” Auston asks Mitch.

“You know just if I wanted to do molly he has some in his top drawer,” Mitch tells him before shrugging.

“Glad you said no.” Auston praises putting a hand on his shoulder before continuing. “Now let’s take advantage of me always having Jack’s back during poli sci and math,” Auston says taking a beer from the cool. He grabs his keys, turning the beer upside down, poking a hole, putting it in his mouth opening the beer to chug it down in a few seconds. Oh, to shotgun a beer. 

“Someone is so cool.” Mitch has sarcasm in his voice. He cracks open his beer-chugging it back. Mitch grabs one of the handles taking a few pulls. Auston just grabs a Four Loko knowing that it is enough for the night. Mitch takes two more pulls.

“Slow down bud,” Auston tells him. Auston takes a sip of his peach flavored drink. So sweet it doesn’t taste like he is even drinking alcohol.

“Just want to be prepared for the night,” Mitch says before leaving the room. Auston follows after him.

With his drink in hand, Auston finds his way down to the basement. The black lights are in full work. The room is hot and pack with bodies. The DJ decides to throw it back with It Wasn’t Me. The house is going crazy. Auston can feel everything from the previous night come back to him. He takes a few more sips his drink; he turns around to see Mitch is gone. Auston just lets it happen. Mitch will find his way back.

Auston finds his way over to a group of girls. It is only a few moments before he recognizes one of them. It was the girl that Mitch danced on the night before. She loses her shit hugging Auston. Auston lets it happen she just seems so happy that he doesn’t want to tell her no. The girl says him her name is Ceci. Auston gets her Snap then starts dancing with her group. He has drank himself halfway through the can. 

He is having a lot of fun. Ceci takes his hands to dance with him a little as Gasolina plays through the house. Auston can only assume that she is a Latina of some sorts. The name, the curvy, the hair, the way she dances just gives him the vibe. So many people he had grown around and that shared the same heritage fit this description. Ceci has her arms wrapped around Auston's neck, a leg in between Auston pushing herself up against him in a similar fashion to many of dances Auston has shared at parties back home. 

They separate as the song ends. Auston takes one more drink before handing it off to Ceci. She takes a few drinks before handing it back. Auston gives it back; she just looks at him. “Take it; I can get another.” Auston leans into her ear. “Kill it, and I will bring you a beer, but I can’t bring any more,” Auston adds. She just nods before Auston heads back upstairs.

Auston heads to Jack’s room passing people making out in the hallways. He grabs another Four Loko but the green apple one. He grabs a tall can of Keystone of his new friend. Auston can feel the alcohol in him. He is sways through the house. The hallway feels so long.

He returns to Plain Jane starting downstairs. He finds his group of girls. He is slowly beginning to feel a need to protect them since it seems like a majority of them are freshmen. He rolls up as a guy is trying the dancing with one of the girls that he didn’t get the name of. She doesn’t look like she wants him there, so Auston walks up with a little more of confidence in his step, and that somehow gets the guy to back off. It also doesn’t help that he is almost twice his size.

Handing over the Keystone to Ceci he opens his drink. Auston knows one day he isn’t going to be able to drink Four Loko. He has never had a night like Zach; he got so sick of them their first year.

Yiken plays through the party getting the group of girls to throw it back. Ceci pulls up in front of Auston, she is trying to dance on him, but the confidence is lacking from it. Auston pulls her back; she has pressed a flush as possible against his chest so that he can talk in her ear. He doesn’t want her to continue if she thinks that he is into her. “Just want to let you know I am gay,” Auston tells her. 

She turns around and leans in. “Go figure. I saw the way you stared and danced with your friend yesterday.” She tells him getting Auston to laugh. “No straight man would have let that happen.” She laughs.

“We can still dance if you want,” Auston tells her. She just nods turning back around. Auston pulls he close once again. “More confidence you're hot.” He tells her, and it must have helped because she is throwing it back. The rest of the girls are going crazy screaming. Auston just takes more drinks of his Four Loko.

Just like cloak work Auston begins to wonder if Mitch had died or something when he shows up. Ceci screams seeing him hugging him. Mitch leans into him. “Aus.” He manages. Auston can smell the liquor on his breath.

“Mouse, I thought I lost you,” Auston says into his ear. Auston can feel Mitch shiver.

“No, I found Davo and Stromer,” Mitch says point over his shoulder to his friends. They give Auston a wave before going back to each other. “So much vodka,” Mitch confesses. Mitch places his hand on his chest before laying his head on Auston's chest.

“I may be drunk, but you are super fucked,” Auston tells him.

“I have a water bottle.” Mitch smiles showing him the water bottle half full of a colored liquid. In the black light, he can’t tell what color it is. 

“Hand me,” Auston says grabbing at the bottle. Mitch hands it over. Auston takes a swig before looking at Mitch. He has no idea what he just drank all he knows that it is strong. “Mitchy what is this?” He asks him.

“I don’t know.” Mitch just laughs.

“Mitchy.” Auston groans.

“Kill it,” Mitch tells him. 

“Planned on it,” Auston says before chugging back the potent liquor. He still has the Four Loko in hand, but he knows he needs to stop drinking before it gets worse.

“Dance with me,” Mitch says grabbing at Auston’s free hand.

They integrate themselves back into the group of girls. Ceci finished her beer after she had handed it to the group. Auston leans into her. “Take it and don’t share.” Handing over the three fourth full can to her. She just smiles chugging the drink.

Auston doesn’t know how this happened. He danced with Mitch last night, but this is even more different. Mitch is grinding on him more than before. Auston doesn’t know how to feel. He doesn’t know if it is the drunk brain, but he likes it. He is hot and sweats which makes everything feel so right. Jordan Belfort is playing in the background. Ceci is just eyeing the both of them. She dances with a few of the girl. Auston feels a little bad because they were having fun. 

“Mitch,” Auston says a little breathless. Mitch has somehow managed to dance closer to him than even Ceci was. 

“Auston.” Mitch groans. In the black lighting, Auston can see the glaze over Mitch’s eyes, but his eyes are also screaming something. Auston has never seen this in his eyes, but he has seen it before. The fuck me eyes that Auston has been given back, but this time it drives him crazy. 

“You're so trashed.” Auston laughs a little. He doesn’t even know what possessed him to say that, but he does.

“You're so cute.” Mitch smiles up at him.

“Proving my point,” Auston smirks.

“You’re so hot,” Mitch says wrapping his arms around Auston's neck. He is so close to Auston. It is getting to be too much for him.

“Mitchy.” Auston tries to push Mitch back but he can’t

“Aus.” Mitch nips at Auston's ear. This is where Auston is drawing the line.

“Mitchy you need to stop,” Auston shouts.

“Come on we are having fun.” Mitch pouts, he looks so hurt.

“Buddy.” Auston tries.

“You are so hot, I swear,” Mitch tells him to lean in close to his lips. 

“Mitch please,” Auston begs him.

“No.” Mitch refuses. He leans even closer than before. Auston can feel his breath on his lips. This can’t happen, Mitch is too drunk, he doesn’t know what he is don’t Auston thinks to himself.

“Mitch!” Auston shouts pushing him back. Mitch stumbles a little, Ceci caught him before he could fall.

“Fine fuck you,” Mitch screams at him before storming off.

Auston knows that he fucked up, but he doesn’t want to deal with it. So, he pulls out his phone reading that it is a like passed 10:30 pm, the pair had got to the party a little past 9:15. Auston takes a few snaps of him dancing with Ceci captioning it as ‘Meet Ceci my new best friend’ hoping that it would hurt Mitch a little. Auston knows that he is probably going to regret it in the morning, but he doesn’t care. He just wants to be mad. 

Rake It Up plays as Auston dance with a new girl. She said her name was Tiffany, but it doesn’t matter to Auston. Ceci keeps giving him the really eyes. Auston barely even knows this girl, but he knows that she is right about him. Auston dance with his girl anyways. She is trying with Auston and Auston is his best to enjoy what this girl is doing. She is throwing it back but not good like Ceci was. Tiffany is kind of just shaking her ass in his crotch. Auston may be drunk, but he still has the mind to judge the way this girl is dancing. 

The girl is trying her hardest when she turns around to make out with Auston. This girl really didn’t see how he was dancing with Mitch then. She is trying, but she hasn’t been successful when Ceci pulls her away. She is so pissed that she leaves the group of girls. Ceci leans into him. “Dude you should probably talk to your boy.” 

“Why.” Auston groans. 

“Dude just do it,” Ceci yells at him.

“Ceci.” He tries to argue.

“Pinche pendejo.” She swears at him. Auston knows that it is serious now.

“Fine.” Auston groans before leaving her to find Mitch.

Auston finds Mitch dancing around Dylan and Connor with a Four Loko in hand. Auston was just starting to feel sorry for yelling at Mitch, but now he is just pissed that the boy is drinking even more. Auston walks up to Mitch who stops dancing to stare at him. His can barely stand without the support of the wall. Auston knows that he needs to get Mitch home now. 

“Leave me a-alone.” Mitch tries with his words. He is almost slurring them. Auston knows that he needs to stop and go home. 

“Mitch lets go,” Auston shouts. 

“No.” Mitch protests crossing his arms spilling some of his drink. 

“You are way too drunk,” Auston tells him in hopes that it will convince him, but he should know better.

“You a dick but I also want your dick.” Mitch laughs. Auston is shocked, he is taken back. Auston doesn’t know what to do. He mouths drop open, but words don’t come out. Auston mind is racing. Does Mitch really want that or is he just drunk and fucking with him Auston thinks to himself.

“You’re going to make that in the morning.” Dylan laughs looking between the two.

“Mitch come on.” Auston manages to get out. Mitch just looks at him slumped against the wall. He huffs a few times shaking his head.

“Mouse you should go,” Connor tells him in the kindest voice.

“Can I take my drink?” Mitch asks the group.

 

“Sure,” Auston tells him even though it isn’t a good idea at all. 

“Fine,” Mitch says.

“Can you wait here for a moment?” Auston asks because he wants to check in with Ceci first.

“Whatever,” Mitch mutters before Auston disappears into the crowd.

He finds Ceci with a bigger built guy. He looks like a complete frat bro. Ceci is touching his shoulder but not in a flirty way but in the form of buddy are you okay. “Ceci do you need me to take you home?” Auston asks her. The guy just looks at him. He is apparently drunk as shit, but he is managing.

“Nah this is bud Gunnar,” Ceci tells him getting Gunnar to stretch his hand out. “Gunnar this is Auston.” They shake hands before Ceci continues. “We live in the same dorm. He will take a few of the girls and me back.”

“Alright be safe. Snap me when you get back.” Auston tells her.

“Sure thing.” She says then Auston leave her. He hopes that this guy will get them back safely. He used to take the girls back his freshman year, so he can only hope that this guy is right for them.

Auston moves through the crowd of people. He gets back to Mitch, “Come on.” Auston says grabbing Mitch's hand. Auston leads Mitch out of the house. They walk down the street only stumbling a little along the way.

His Four Loko is half empty, and Auston grabs at it. “No.”

“Mitchy.” Auston slightly whines, he pouts hard in hopes that Mitch will hand over the drink. Auston knows he is gone, but he wants more to drink so he can handle Mitch. “Mitchy can I please have it.” Auston tries again.

“Fine.” Mitch groans handing him the can. 

Auston kills the drink at hand. The peach flavor is so sweet it tastes like drinking your candy. He drinks it down in three large gulps. Auston looks up to see Mitch is running, so he has to rush after him. “Mitchy,” Auston calls out his name. Mitch turns his head to look back, but he ends up tripping. Auston rushes up to him. Mitch lays on his back. “Are you hurt.”

“Yeah, my lips can you kiss them to make it better,” Mitch smirks.

“Mitchy really.” Auston laughs. The more the alcohol sets in, the more he is not holding back like earlier. The more he walks, the more he can feel it.

“I was smooth,” Mitch says wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Maybe.” Auston jokes. 

Auston doesn’t know what to think; he lifts Mitch of the ground. He wraps an arm around his waist to keep him from falling over again. Mitch rest his head against Auston. The drunk brain is screaming at all of the affection Mitch is offering but also Auston sober brain would be screaming. 

Mitch is humming some song as they walk well more stumble along. Mitch is the only thing holding Auston up. He feels like if he had to stand straight, he would just bend in half like the Exorcist. Auston doesn’t even know how long they have been walking because nothing seems familiar to him.

Mitch stops in his tracks, but Auston is trying to drag him along. “Aus we need to stop,” Mitch tells him.

“What,” Auston says walking a little ahead in hopes that it will get Mitch to move.

“Stop,” Mitch says before rushing over to a bush and throwing up. Mitch has his head in what Auston thinks is a rose bush, but he could be wrong. In the light of the street, Auston can’t help but notice the color of the red coming out. He knows that it isn’t blood, but he is starting to think that what he drank in the water bottle was fruit punch since it did taste fruity. Auston rubs his back and coos him. He hopes that it will help, but he isn’t too sure.

Mitch stands up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Auston finds it gross but what are you going to do about it. “I need to brush my teeth.” Mitch states.

“We will,” Auston tells him.

“So, I can you kiss you.” Mitch tries and giggle. Mitch giggle and Auston can’t handle it. He wants to kiss Mitch right on the spot.

“Nice try,” Auston tells him as they begin to start their journey again. Auston is slowly releasing where they are. They only have a five minute or so of the walk left.

“Kiss me if my breath is fresh.” Mitch laughs.

“Mitchy no matter how much I want to I won’t,” Auston reveals to him.

Mitch’s eyes go wide. Auston almost regrets it but he doesn’t entirely, but that also might be the drunk brain speaking. “Wait you want to kiss me,” Mitch whispers.

“You drunk you won’t remember in the morning.” Auston teases him, but Mitch does the most toddler thing he has seen. His stomps at what Auston tells him.

“No, I will remember,” Mitch tells him.

“I bet you won’t.” Auston teases again. 

“Aus I will remember everything,” Mitch smirks, but Auston knows. Auston doesn’t even have faith that he will remember any of it.

“Sure thing.” Auston laughs. 

“Can I sleep with you?” Mitch asks him. Auston just looks at him. Mitch pouts his lip looking up at Auston with his bright blue eyes that are currently glazed over. “I will be good. I was good last night.” Mitch begs him. 

“Fuck it fine,” Auston says. 

Then everything just falls silent between the two. The walk only takes so long to get back to the apartment. After the trek up the stairs the manage to get the door open and stumble inside. Mitch strips off his shirt and pants in the hallway. It isn’t like Auston can stop him. 

“Can you brush your teeth and shower,” Auston asks him as he gets a bottle of water from the fridge. He chugs it back wait for Mitch to respond.

“Only if you shower with me.” Mitch flirts.

“I hate you,” Auston says throwing a water bottle at him. He couldn’t catch it. “Can I at least shower first?” Auston asks.

“Yep,” Mitch says with a pop of his p.

Auston strips his clothes as he gets to the shower. He needs to be quick, so he knows that Mitch doesn’t die. He typically wouldn’t shower this fucked up, but he just feels so gross since Mitch threw up. It just made him feel dirty even though nothing got on him. 

It was quick, and before Auston knew it, Mitch was in the shower. Auston grads some Gatorade bottles for the morning. The ibuprofen from the night before was still on the nightstand. Auston gets in his bed. The covers feel so warm against the skin the grew cold in the cold air of the apartment. He is dreading the day it starts snowing. 

Mitch finished showering; he comes out with sopping wet hair in just his boxers. He gets into bed and straddles Auston. Auston doesn’t know what to do about it. Mitch has his hands on his chest rubbing up and down bounding a little. It is way too much for Auston while he is drunk off his ass. Mitch has a giant smirk on his face; he knew what he was doing.

“Mitch you need to stop,” Auston speaks up pushing Mitch off him. Mitch plops next to him. 

“Matty please.” Mitch whines.

“Mouse your drunk; I am drunk. This isn’t a good idea.” Auston tells him truthfully. He is a little surprised that his judgment is still there.

“Wow, you have morals while drunk,” Mitch grumbles before placing his head into Auston. 

“Yeah because I don’t want this to hurt you,” Auston whispers while he rubs his back. 

“It won’t hurt me,” Mitch tells him.

“No Mitch these are your wasted thoughts I don’t think sober Mitch wants to have these out,” Auston informs him. Auston has enough of a mind to know that Mitch hasn’t said these things out loud.

“This is the only way,” Mitch whispers looking up at Auston. His eyes seem to have tears forming. Auston strokes him cheek thumbing away the lone tear to leave.

“Bud listen to me. I love you in every way shape and form, but this isn’t the way. I want to kiss you and hold your hand while we are out, but I don’t want everything to happen when we are both super fucked up.” Auston tells him.

“Auston please,” Mitch begs. Auston himself is on the verge of tears. He wants to know what is going on him Mitch mind. He wants to know why Mitch is so hurt by all of this. 

“Can we compromise buddy?” Auston asks him as a thought pops into his head.

“Depends,” Mitch says. Auston leans over to hover above Mitch. Mitch gasps a little and Auston wants to take that in even though he knows he probably won’t remember it in the morning. Auston leans down to kiss the corner of Mitch's mouth. Mitch tries to move it over, but Auston pulls back before he can try anything else.

“Good?” Auston questions.

“Great.” Mitch beams at him. His smiles are the Mitch smiles he has grown to love.

“Now cuddle with me, baby.” Auston misspoke. He pulls back in horror at his words. He meant to say, buddy.

“Baby?” Mitch question even with a little giggle. 

“Baby.” Auston owns his word.

“Can I have another?” Mitch asks trying to lean into Auston, but Auston stops him before he can.

“Wow, you're greedy.” Auston laughs.

“Please,” Mitch begs.

“Fine.” Auston leans over towards him and places a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I feel like I am floating.” Mitch mutter under his breath.

“Wow, Mitchy.” Auston smiles. Mitch took horrified; he didn’t mean for Auston to hear that.

“I really want to kiss you for real,” Mitch tells him.

“In the morning if you remember,” Auston tells him.

“I will one hundred percent remember,” Mitch says with a huge smile. For the amount that Mitch drank tonight, Auston is shocked that he can hold a conversation. Auston is surprised in his self for being able to hold his own.

“Sure,” Auston says. Mitch sits up in the bed as Auston turns off the light. Auston tries to grab for him. “Let’s cuddle,” Auston tells him.

“Sweet,” Mitch says scooting closer to Auston. 

Auston wraps himself around Mitch. Mitch settles into his bare chest. Auston snuggles with him. He breathes in the shampoo Mitch used during his shower. It belonged to him; this wouldn’t the first time he had done it. He likes knowing that Mitch used his stuff.

Mitch is peaceful on top of him; a few soft snores come through. Auston brushes his fingers through the hair. Auston has a smug smile above him. He loves knowing that Mitch feels the same way he feels about Mitch. He has been in love with Mitch since the first day in the dorm. Mitch had the brightest smile while he introduced himself to Auston. He has hung up his Leafs banner, and Auston knew it was going to be fun when he hung up his ‘Yotes one. He loves the way he cuddles with Mitch, the way he hugs Mitch, the way they talk to each other. 

Auston slow drifts off to sleep.

\---

Auston wakes up to Mitch groaning. He is pushing his face into Auston's chest. Auston's head is pounding from the hangover, but he would much rather take care of Mitch if he had his choice. He rubs his bare back, slowly scratching the skin. 

“Hey, buddy,” Auston whispers getting Mitch to huff into his chest. “Head hurt.” Mitch nods. “Let’s get up then.” Mitch shakes his head no. “Mitchy.”

“Five am.” Mitch groans and Auston looks at the clock beside his bed to find Mitch was telling the truth about the time.

“Mitchy if we get meds and a drink you will feel better,” Auston tells him rubbing his back. Mitch just shakes his head. “What if I get it?” Auston asks him, Mitch nods. “You have to let me get up.” Mitch shifts over the cool air hit Auston chest. Auston grabs for Gatorade and ibuprofen. He opens them up taking his own before handing it over to Mitch. He puts it away himself. “You will feel better soon,” Auston reassures him.

“Cuddle?” Mitch questions.

“Cuddle,” Auston tells him. He wants all of this to continue for the rest of his life.

Mitch pushes his face into Auston's chest. Mitch runs his hands up and down Auston's chest. Mitch is mumbling something into his chest that he can’t quite make out. All Auston knows that movement feels like Mitch is kissing his chest.

“What is it?” Auston asks him.

“Nothing,” Mitch says shaking his head no. 

“Mitchy.” Auston tries Mitch.

“Trust me it is nothing.” Mitch groans before pushing further into Auston. 

“Do you remember?” Auston asks him to get Mitch to light his head. 

“Do you?” Mitch returns the question. 

“Don’t think I would ever forget.” Auston smiles down at Mitch. He hopes that he remembers, but doesn’t think he will. 

“I only remember pieces,” Mitch mutters. Auston heart slightly breaks at this news, but he knew it was coming.

“What do you remember then?” Auston asks him.

“Just sleep please,” Mitch tells him.

“Mouse.” Auston tries again. He stills up brings Mitch with him. Auston wraps an arm around his shoulders pulling him close to him. Mitch leans him taking a deep breath.

“I told you everything,” Mitch tells him before hiding his head in Auston. 

“Yeah.” Auston groaned at the thought of Mitch last night. The way Mitch teased, the way he looked at him.

“I touched you a lot,” Mitch tells him. He can’t see it, but Auston smirks at how Mitch straddled him last night. “I grinded on you at the party,” Mitch adds looking up at Auston. The light from the clock next to the bed gives just enough that Auston can see the blush on Mitch’s face.

“Yeah.” Is all Auston call say.

“Why are still with me?” Mitch questions. His voice is shaky.

“Mitchy,” Auston says stroking Mitch’s head getting him to look up at him. “Do you remember this.” Auston leans in and kisses the corner of Mitch's mouth just like a few hours prior. Mitch is in shock. 

“No,” Mitch says shortly. 

“Told you that you wouldn’t.” Auston laughs.

“Do that again,” Mitch smirks at Auston.

“I promised you a real one last night,” Auston tells him with a giant smile.

“Really?” Mitch questions raising an eyebrow. 

“Shut up.” Auston slams his lips against Mitch; the two are too hungover to have heat behind the kiss. Auston is on cloud nine, Mitch's lips are so soft. Mitch moans a little getting Auston to pull back. “It is too early for that.” Auston teases him.

“Later,” Mitch smirks.

“Later.” Auston gives him a quick kiss before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. Comment feed the writer. Yes, I will get to Unexpected soon I promise. Let me if I should tag other things. I hope you liked it.


End file.
